ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Littlest Pet Shop (Nickelodeon reboot) episodes
The list of episodes of the Nickelodeon show, Littlest Pet Shop. Episodes Season 1 #The New Adventure Begins Part 1 #The New Adventure Begins Part 2 #Hey, Russell! #The Very Little Sweet Delights #The Girl and The Lost Shrew #Turtles in Downtown City (Crossover with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) #Small Skunk Mayhem #Its' Fun being Fun Russell! #The Good, The Bad and The Youngmee #The New Pet In Day Camp (Shermie Baxter Debuts in the episode) #Shermie and the Sleepover (Shermie Baxer becomes a recurring character) #Blythe and The Hippo #When You Eat Like a Polecat #Russell and Blythe #Sleep For Your Sunil #Let's Go Party! #I'm Ready #Monban 2.0 #Don't Let the Crush Be With You #Roger Plane #Dog Tails #Youngmee's Sick Day #Shiver's Rescue #Dance! #Where The Fox Comes #The Big Store Battle (1-hour season 1 finale) Season 2 #The New Neighbor #The Lost Bear #Fabulous Fridays #Roger's New Job #How Does Mongoose Sleep? #Blythe and Emma #That's Odd of the Mixup? #Go Football! #The Cobra Factor #The Hedgehog and the Lost Pencil #When Zoe Joined #Roger's Pet #Blythe, You're Fired! #Tricks and Pets! (1-hour halloween special) #Meeting New Pets! #The PoleCat Enemy #Fashion: Fail #The Good Buddy #Roger Biskit?! #Things Are Getting Weird #Hot Burgers #When Pepper Sleeps #Bad Prank #The Book Theif #Blythe's Favorite Show #The Biggest Shop! (2 hour Season 2 finale) Season 3 #Everything's Gone(1-hour Season 3 premiere) #2 Go Blythe Go! #3 Pepper's Peppy Humor #4 Picka Winner! #5 The Big Pet Theory (Priority to The Big Bang Theory) #6 Penny Smash! #7 Star Wars Pets (Priority to Star Wars) #8 What's A Life? #9 And Then Came The Fuzzlebutt (Debut of Otto Von Fuzzlebutt) #10 The Stealer (Otto Von Fuzzlebutt becomes a Recurring Character) #11 Russell And The Missing Book #12 Today Is Tomarrow! #13 Penny And Russell #14 The Wedding (There's Nothing In The World Like You) (2 Hour Season Finale, Guest Star John Legend) Season 4 1. Alabama Life (2 Hour Season Premiere) 2. Bros To Friendemies 3. ZoeRella (Priority to Cinderella) 4. Sunil, Long Time No See! 5. Tattle-Tale 6. Too Sweet! 7. My New Best Friend! (Debut of Victoria, a Gray Skunk) 8. Sunil Nevla, Rock Star! 9. Never mind Us! (Victoria becomes a Recurring Character) 10. Minka Mark, Acrobat 11. The Pets meets Robot and Monster (crossover with Robot and Monster) 12. The Princess And The Mongoose (Priority to The Princess and the Frog) 13. Delilah, My Dear! (Delilah and Sunil break up) 14. Russell For Your Manners 15. Pet Shop Feud (Priority to Family Feud) 16. Just My Type! 17. Blythe's Animal Place 18. Vinnie, The Dancing "Monster" 19. A Heart Of Love (2 Hour Season Finale, Guest Star Sam Smith, Delilah and Sunil ReMarry) Season 5 This season is expected to have 49 episodes and 2 movies, making it's the longest season ever. Episodes #The Son (1-hour season 5 premiere) (Furball's debut) #Russell Has To Go (Russell's final appearance.....for now) #The New Hedgehog Join (Kevin Savage's debut episode) 4. Minka, Please! 5. Penny And The Ghost 6. What up what up! (Kevin Savage becomes a Recurring Character) 7. It's About Time! (My Little Pony Crossover) 8. What The Furball! (Furball becomes a recurring character) 9. Too Many Minkas (My Little Pony Crossover) 10. The "Pepper" Roni 11. Do You Believe In Magic? (Arthur Crossover) 12. Shrew! Shrew? Shrew! 13. Roger's Leaving, Blythe 14. Josh's New Girlfriend 15. Restaurant Blues 16. Meeting High Five (Skylanders crossover) 17. Turtles Returns (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles crossover) 18. Guy Fieri and The Littlest Pet Shop (Guy Fieri guest stars in this episode) 19. Just a Dream 20. Still I Fly 21. What's In The Box? 22. Largest-Biggest Pet Shop 23. I Think His Name is Mysterio 24. Meow 25. Shermie The Anteater 26. Un-Friends 27. Mona's New Assistant 28. SomeThing's Hedgehog-ish 29. The Selfish Hippo 30. Trip to Aquarium 31. Kevin's Thunderstruck! 32. Bats! Bats? Bats! 33. Fisher Biskit's Mother (1-hour episode) 34. The Longest Week EVER! 35. When The Russell Returns (Russell returns for 2 episodes) 36. Furball's Ball 37. Fisher Biskit Goes to School 38. Look, Are you Serious? 39. Cuddles and Pepper's Movie 40. The Fuzzlebutt Visits 41. Sunil Is A Girl? 42. Kissing You (Valentines day Special) 43. Sleepy Kevin 44. Crying for Your Day 45. West In Pieces (1 hour Special) 46. Bee-Town City 47. Trip to CNN Center (crossover with CNN) 48. Furball and Sue 49. Cuddles and Pepper's wedding (2-hour SEASON 5 finale) Add episode ideas, please! Thanks! :) Season 5 movies #It's Halloween, Pets! #The Love of Cuddles and Pepper Season 6 This final season has 60 episodes and a movie that serves as a series finale. #. Blythe the Human-Dragon? (1 hour season 6 premiere) #. Arm Robbery # Wiggles # SkyPets! (Prior to Skylanders; crossover with Skylanders) # Hotel Motel # The Slumber Party # Shahrukh's New Lover (Hannah Kesterson Guest Stars as Benita) # When The Pets Love Tonight # Furball's sister? (1-hour special) # Haunted School (2-hour halloween special) # Moved Away (Russell's final appearance.......for now) # Gotta Go! # The Kangaroo Twins # Blythe's Childhood # Fuzzlebutt's Day (Josh Gad voices Mr. Von FuZzlebutt instead of Matt.) # Josh and Whittany's Date # Littlest Pet Network # Movie Day at The Pet Shop # Wonder Blythe! # Roger's Visit # The Sloth Days # Ok, That's Beyond Weird # Is your name, Roger Baxter? # Wild Boar # Lost In 1880s # Wish Granted! # Russell's Past # April Fool's Day # Blythe's Cousin # Stuck on Tiger # What Does The Dog Say? # Dance in the School # Youngmee's Another Sick Day # When Mona Visits.... # Way Back! # Echo and the Skylanders # Shermie Has to Go (Shermie's final appearance as a kitten) # The Zoo Animals # Roger The Dragon (Shermie's first apperance as an adult) # A Another Mixup?! # Heartbroken # Rather Be # Blythe's Bee Place # Blythe's New Boyfriend # Josh and Whittany at the Movies # Daredevil Russell # Shermie Has to Leave (Final appearance of Shermie.....for now) # Biggest Day Ever! # Shermie's Back (Shermie rebecomes a main character...for 2 more episodes) # Sunil the Dance Machine # Busted! # Shermie Gotta Leave, Blythe (Shermie's final appearance, will return in the series finale as a flashback character) # Blythe's Fashion Meet # Russell The Wild Hedgehog # Pepper and Russell? Weird! # Kevin's Ah Ha Moment # Minka's Art Days (Last appearance of Minka, she will return in the Series Finale as a Guest Star) # Being Ponies (The Pets including Blythe become Ponies when they traveled threw a Portal to Equestia, Minka somewhat returns in this episode) # Blythe and The Boxtrolls (Not confused with Blythe and The Boxtrolls (Television Series) # Lets Go! (Final episode before the movie series finale) Series Finale movie *Littlest Pet Shop: Time Forever! (Crossover with Mr. Peabody and Sherman) Category:Littlest Pet Shop